Accidentally In Love
by PiNtheTAiL
Summary: Duo was a happy and loved man until that woman came into his life. Now he is fighting to get made it his personal vendetta to destroy her life. Yaoi AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Wing. Good luck suing a penniless writer.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, Relena hating, and many more to come. Pairings: 1x2, 2x4, 1xR, 3x4

A/n: This is my new fanfiction. It's more like a funny lighthearted story, rather than my gloomy everyone dies story. Please be gentle! XD. It is way out of my element but, hey, I'm trying something new! …It all came to me in a dream… Anyway, remember to r&r.

Oh, don't worry Trowa will get a bigger part later!

**Accidentally In Love**

Chapter One: Homemade Cookin'

The radio switched on and the female radio DJ cheerfully greeted the city over her microphone.

"G'morning, Las Vegas! It is currently eight forty four on a beautiful Thursday morning. If you have just tuned in, we were talking to Miss Relena Peacecraft, the self proclaimed Love Doctor herself. Now tell me, Relena, what can you tell us about your new book? Honestly, I've only took a quick glimpse at it before the show. But it seems like you're telling it like it is to your readers."

"Well, yes, thank you. I'm so glad you got a copy. Anyway, this book is what every man and woman needs to know about love. It's something practical, you know? If you sit there day in and day out, waiting for Prince Charming, you will be waiting forever!"

"But, Relena, we all heard the news around. You are engaged, or so the rumors say. Do you want to show me something to prove or disprove that fact?" The women exchanged giggles and there was a slight gasp. "Ladies and gentlemen, she is engaged! Look at the size of that rock!"

"How can you listen to this crap…" muttered the figure tucked safety underneath the thick black blanket. A chestnut braid curled on the edge of a pale figure, trailing sensuously along the small of his blond partner's back. He scoffed into the soft white pillow as he nuzzled closer to the other.

The young man heard the blond sighed heavily. "You know, Duo, I believe everything she says is true. And, plus, that's how I got you, silly face. Anyway, I have to listen to the 'crap'. I got a meeting with her this afternoon. Something about helping her promote the new book," the blond said sleepily. He stifled a yawn and he pulled away from his bedmate.

"Quat, baby, don't leave me… I'll be here all alone by myself," Duo's slim fingers reached out only to grab empty air. "C'mon, I'm going to be lonely," He pouted drowsily as he gradually blinked away the sleep from his expressive violet eyes. "I hate her for taking you away from me," Duo cried as he shoved his face into the fluffy pillow.

"Aww, that is so sweet of you to be so possessive," the blond smiled. In a certain light, when the rising sun shone through the windows, Duo looked absolutely breathtaking. The pale luminosity of his skin and the dark chestnut hair only added to the spectacle. He reached down to brush his lover's bangs away from his turned face. "Oh, god, you are so beautiful." He muttered mostly to himself.

"No way you're getting off so easy!" The brunette's lips curved as he felt Quatre's soft lips brush against his forehead. It was very pleasing feeling and so not in a grandmother way. He grinned mischievously and shoved Quatre back in the bed. Licking his lips, he began to place little kisses along the jaw line and down the collarbone of the younger man.

"Duo! I have to get to work." Quatre mumbled halfheartedly. He would never tell Duo, but he secretly adored the man's hormonal attitude much like a teenage girl. He allowed himself to be lavished upon and enjoyed the brunette's lips. "Hmm, that's nice…" He giggled with his eyes closed. The butterfly kisses began to get lower and lower… and lower. When something wet licked the sensitive spot just between his flat stomach and his hips, he gasped and bucked violently away from Duo's talented lips.

"Ow fuck! What the hell, Quat?!" The man yelped just as Quatre's elbow connected brutally with his eye.

Quatre's aquamarine eyes widened. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! …Let me see!" The blond demanded and pushed the other man's hands away from his eye, fearing the worst. "I could have taken out an eye, Duo!" After brushing away the chestnut bangs, a big round violet eye that he loved so much was slightly bulgy, teary, and red. "Oh my goodness, it looks terrible! I'm going to call the doctor. It is all red-" his words of worry trailed off as he heard his lover start chuckling. "It's not funny, Duo! I really could have taken out an eye!"

Duo looked at his bedmate and he burst into a fit of laughter. His contagious cheerfulness got the better of the blond. "Don't worry about it, baby. Who could stay mad at a heartthrob like you anyway!" Wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes, he shoved the younger man playfully off the bed. "Get to work, you hooligan!"

In some mere seconds, the blond quickly dressed and kissed him goodbye, after apologizing again. Duo fell back on the bed as soon as he heard the door slam. This was the life, he thought to himself. Except for the swollen eye part. He had so much life he was thankful for. First off, there was, of course, Quatre, an amazing man full of love and kindness who was easy on the eyes.

Extremely easy on the eyes. He had the milkiest skin, a pair of bright blue eyes, pink pouty lips, mop of fair hair, and a body that does not stop pleasing. He had it bad for the man. Very, very bad.

On top of the wonderful human being he had found, he was blessed with food, a job, and a roof over his head. He could not be happier. This was the point in his life that he felt it was perfect. He had everything his little heart desired.

"I am damn lucky to have him!" He said aloud, happily closing his eyes. Perhaps it was fate that brought him to Quatre.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. It was a clear Saturday night when the fire station's alarm sounded. Jolting awake, he raced to the recognizable red truck with his fellow firefighters. They sped to the scene of a smoking condo. Apparently, some son of a bitch fell asleep after lighting a cigarette. The half the team started to put out the fire with a steady stream of water blasting from the hose.

Duo motioned the other half to raid the building for survivors. He searched through the flames and the rising temperature. He had almost given up when he saw Quatre collapsed against the bedroom door. When he spotted the blond, he distinctively remembered that Quatre was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. He snatched the helpless angel into his arms and, with a burst of energy, he swiftly maneuvered his way out of the blazing building.

The man opened his dazzling sapphire eyes and murmured, "Please tell… your pants… it's not… polite to point." Talk about a strange moment to fall in love but that is when Duo's heart was stolen. And, yes, little Duo was very excited to see him.

"I am happier than a straight guy at a wet t-shirt contest." He smiled and glanced at the clock. As always, it timed out perfectly to shower and grab some breakfast before heading off to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh fuck, who knew a scrawny guy like him could have given me a black eye…" Duo moaned as he slapped the cold steak on his right eye. "I knew that it was a little on the swollen side but damn!"

He found a steel chair propped up against the wall and pulled it open near the television. Grabbing the remote control with his other hand, he switched it on and trashy voices greeted his ears. His brain welcomed the sight of Jerry Springer. It was just what he needed after such a lively morning. It would probably turn his attention away from the throbbing in his eye too.

"Why would you ever watch that show, Maxwell? It is a disgrace and, on top of being a vile program, those men and women have no self respe- What the hell happened to you last night?" He turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of the Asian man. Wufei was the shortest of all the firefighter, only standing about five foot six but what he lacked in height, he certainly made up for in strength and courage. However, he was a little short on humor.

"Oh, Wuffers. It's the usual fucking like bunnies until it got a little out of hand. It was like wild anima-"

Wufei's ebony eyes grew wide and he hastily covered his ears. "I do not need to hear about your sex life! Do you have no shame?" There was not much he did not know about the man. He was a straight (very straight) Chinaman with a giant stick up his ass. He was no fun at all but, hey, if you were in a burning building looking for someone to save you, you would definitely call him. The man had some killer speed.

"Of course he doesn't. Do you know Duo Maxwell at all?" A sensuous voice replied. That could only be the one and only Zechs. Now there was a looker. The tall, blond man peeked in from the next room, overhearing the interesting conversation. The silky long hair fell from his shoulder elegantly over the wooden chair he sat on. One would think that there was some sort of rule against long haired playboys like Zechs and Duo (even Wufei sported a small ponytail) warning them of their hair as a fire hazard, but there was none at the moment.

"Oh c'mon Zechy!" Duo cried. He really was not that bad. He just liked to tease the uptight Asian man. "You know you still love me-"

Suddenly the blaring alarm went off and the training automatically kicked in. The three of them quickly dropped the subject and sprung into action. Duo sat up abruptly, letting the steak fly off his face.

"Maxwell!" He heard Wufei yelped all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"Don't throw the meat at me!"

"I didn't throw anythi-" he paused, glancing at the man on his right. The red meat hit him square in the chest. Duo let out a snicker. "You seem like the type to play with your own meat… why would you mind me throwing my meat at you? It's bigger, better, and-"

"Asshole!" Glaring at the braided man, Wufei shoved him out of the way as he slid down the metal poles.

He forced himself to sprint towards the nearest pole as well, holding in a chuckle here and there. It was common for any fireman on the job for more than a year to develop a habit to drop everything or learn to multitask and fall into the familiar hasty routine.

"Uagh!" He yelped, crashing heavily into the concrete floor. Forgetting all too well that he had limited peripheral vision, he effortlessly slid past the metal and fell down hard through the meticulously placed hole. His violet eyes closed shut tightly, feeling the sharp pain shoot up his leg. "Damn that fucking hurt!" Duo muttered as he wobbled after the snickering men. Who could blame him though? He was, after all, wounded.

"Watch where you are going. You don't want to end up with another injury, do you?" Duo heard the blond express his amusement about Duo's handicap.

"Oh, fuck you, Merquise!" Quickly, he copied his friends strapped into his familiar yellow uniform on.

"Get moving!" The driver growled from the front seat. He was already strapped comfortably in and revving the engine of the giant red monster.

"Move it out, Barton!" Duo yelled as he climbed onto the truck, holding on for dear life.

With the driver's impeccable record of getting to the scene in record time, there were some downsides and one of them was his insane swerving and cutting people off in a traffic jam. However despite the wild, fast life of the driver, Trowa led a quiet life. He was quite soft spoken and calm in his civilian life. Duo would know. He happened to be floor mates with the man. Living next to his fellow co-worker had its benefits. In fact, one of the main ones was the fact that Trowa was not shy about greeting him in a minuscule towel with his muscular body after a steaming hot shower.

Duo blinked, watching the scenery pass, trees aligned and houses similar. It constantly felt strange for him to live here where people threw their money away for pools and the home owner's association. The siren was loud and clear and anyone in a ten mile radius could unmistakably hear the fire truck's warning as it raced across town. Duo peeked out the side and spotted a small boy wave to him. His lips curved into a smile. It was a revered reward to see the kids who looked up to him.

"Maxwell, what happened to your face?!" Barton asked hesitantly when he spotted his fellow firefighter sporting a rather reddish-purple bruise.

Duo laughed, absentmindedly brushing his bangs away from his eyes. "Just a little rough and tumble that got out of hand, that's all. Do you want to know all the details? It was actually hilarious." Teasingly, he batted his long eyelashes. He had to just short of yell to communicate with his friend. The fire alarm was still ringing in his ears.

"Sure afterwards. But can you focus on the job with an injury like that," He asked, brushing his hair out of his emerald eyes.

Duo gave him a thumbs up reassuringly with one hand while he held on to the truck with the other.

The fire truck skidded to a stop in front of a quaint little house. A grandmother stood outside in her pink floral bathrobe and curlers in her graying hair. "Oh, damn, Wuffers. I don't see a fire," Duo muttered mostly to himself. It was true though. The house seemed fine. There was no smoke. None of the neighbors were out and about. No chaos. However, the woman did seem panicked about something, Duo noted.

"Ma'am, you called about a fire?" asked the blond firefighter. He stood more than two feet taller with long luscious platinum blond hair. Creamy skin, tall muscular build, piercing blue eyes, and the hair. Zechs glanced sideways and winked at the braided man. Duo's heart nearly stop beating. He would need an ambulance.

Trying to clear his head, Duo shook his head and turned back to the woman who was wander over. The brunette knew well enough Zechs was a flirt. Damn his Adonis like qualities! Why was everyone around him a sexy beast?

"Oh you're here! Thank goodness! My poor dog is trapped under her dog house!"

From the corner of his eye, he saw Wufei blink viciously. "Excuse me? A dog, you say? Why you crazy old b-" Zechs shot the man a look that could kill.

She paused, cocking her head to the side. "Eh? What did you say?"

Duo motioned for her to go on, even though he could feel his eye twitch. What the hell was wrong with this woman? "Why did you call the fire department?"

"I thought if I didn't say my house was on fire, you guys wouldn't come!" The grandmother exclaimed as if it were as clear as day.

"There is no task… too small for a fireman to do, ma'am!" Zechs smiled kindly, taking the woman by the arm leading her to her backyard. "Now where is the poor puppy?" That warm hearted bastard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo heaved an immense sigh of relief as he plopped down on the leather couch. His jaw twitched as he heard the sound of the material sticking and chafing against his body. "Why the fuck would anyone like leather chairs? It is the most uncomfortable thing on the fucking face of the fucking planet! Arugh!" He cried. Widening his eyes, he felt himself fall off the couch and painfully land on the wooden floor.

"Gah! This is _so_ _grrrr_," He snarled into the nearby pillow. The stress of today was getting to him and, miserably, he let it get to him. What time did Quatre get home again?, he began to speculate. Pulling the neatly folded blanket off the couch, he felt the familiar soft material caress his exposed skin. "Mmm." His eyes absentmindedly wondered to his watch. The digital watch beeped five forty-four.

A smile crept on to his face. Soon, Quatre would arrive home. Duo's mind wondered off, contemplating on ways to _pleasantly_ surprise his lover. A naked dinner? A naked cook? He let out a chuckle. It would certainly astonish him.

Always known as a wonderful cook to his friends, Duo immediately began pulling various leafy greens and lean meats from the refrigerator. "A dash of this here and a sprinkle of that there." Scrumptious aromas began to fill the kitchen. Duo dipped his slender finger into some sauce and licked the warm liquid. It was lip smacking, mouth watering good. There was not denying that much.

He turned down the heat of what was left on the stove and stepped off to the side. Slipping off his torn jeans and out of his boxers, he sensuously placed a white apron over his nude body. No doubt, it was strange to see a grown man in nothing but an apron but the man could pull anything off, practically exuding sex appeal. Duo absentmindedly flipped his braid over his shoulder, shuddering as he felt it brush against the small of his back. Little Duo was already getting excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Wing. Good luck suing a penniless writer.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, Relena hating, and many more to come. Pairings: 1x2, 2x4, 1xR, 3x4 Horny Duo swearing like a drunken sailor!

A/n: :D Thanks for the first reviews! I will definitely continue. There will be some angst (like in this chapter!), I'll try not to put _too_ much though. And let me know if there are any typos. I finished it and uploaded it at 4AM.

**Accidentally In Love**

Chapter Two: All is Fair

The hum of the car pulling up the driveway and the jingling of the keys almost made him cum. Duo felt a shiver down his spine and anxiously awaited the arrival of his lover through the back door. Leaning against the counter, he pressed his body against the cool surface, breathing a sigh of relief. The door clicked unlocked and his eyes were met by a familiar slender hand paused at the doorway. His eyebrow rose up in suspicion.

"Oh, Quatre, dear. You didn't have to invite me over for tea!"

_Oh shit!_ He cursed mentally, beginning to reach for his boxers only a few feet away.

"Duo! There you are! I didn't think you were going to… home so early." Duo turned his head, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment. It was not that he was ashamed of his body, but the fact that his first impression upon the guest would be, to say the least, a revelation.

And it was none other than… Relena Peacecraft. The happy blonde woman strolled into the kitchen, critical blue eyes absorbing the size of the room. She nodded, mostly to herself, and turned her gaze on him. Narrowing her eyes for just a split second, she broke into a smile and greeted him, "Hello."

"Yeah, hi. Hey Quat. I got home early. It wasn't that busy today. But I guess that's a good thing since that means there are no fires. I was just making some food for, you know, me and you to eat… Who's your guest?" Duo asked, desperate in need of conversation direct away from his scantily clad body. He tugged on his braid, shifting his eyes from Quatre to Relena and back to Quatre again.

"Oh, this is Miss Relena Peacecraft, a renowned author and love expert. We heard her on the radio this morning," he pursed his lips, reminding Duo not to say anything insulting. Duo saw his aqua eyes widen and he opened his pretty mouth and uttered the words, "What are you wearing?"

In his head, Duo imagined himself laughing it up but, somehow, it did not seem _that_ amusing when he was in the situation. "I, uh, am wearing pants?" He forced a grin upon his lips. Tugging on the apron a tad, he made sure he was completely behind the counter, barely in the eyes of Quatre and his guest.

"Oh… Miss Relena, I just remembered. I have a prior engagement to attend to. Will you accept a rain check today?"

"Of course, Quatre! Anything for you," She smiled sweetly at the fair man and kissed his cheek. "I will see you tomorrow, okay? Bye!"

The blond man slowly turned to Duo and unclenched his fists. "Duo! What are you doing? I am with a client, trying to get some work done, and you are prancing around in an apron! Oh my God, I am so embarrassed! There I am, working my butt off to please that woman and you are there-" Rubbing his temples, Duo stepped out from behind the counter and waved his hand in front of Quatre. "Oh…" He heard the blond burst out into laughter, taking in the sight of the nudity.

"Whatever! I know you think I'm sexy!" Duo exclaimed, wiggling his hips and making his way over to the man. Licking his lips, he pulled Quatre's giggling face close enough to barely brush his lips across them. His hand stroked the soft skin of the blonde's chin, coercing it open, and slipped his tongue inside. The braided man felt his lover pause and he stopped. "What?"

"I need to tell you something. Come on, let's sit down somewhere."

"What? What's wrong? I know that face." It was true. His lover's face shielded away, dropping his beautiful aqua eyes to the floor.

"I love you…" He said reluctantly. "But I do not think that I am right for you. We have changed so much since we met and we no longer want the same things anymore. I know you know it too. We are too… different now. I… we are not working out. I'm sorry."

Duo felt his eyes began to tear up and he angrily brushed them away. His chest began to hurt; his heartbeat seemed too loud. "Who put these fucking ideas into your head? Was it that woman? _Relena?_ She did it, didn't she? You never said anything like this before! And I love you but I don't think you _ever_ loved me, seeing as you are throwing me away like trash! You know what? I don't need this. I don't need you! Let me grab my shit and leave, you fucking bastard!" He blurted out angrily.

"Duo, wait! You don't have to leave right now! Please, Duo, you don't have anywhere to go!"

"I don't care! I would fucking live in a cardboard box for the next century than to stay here with someone who hates me for another second!" Duo cried as he ran up to the grand staircase and to his luxurious room. He grabbed two duffle bags and stuffed his clothes, his shoes, and whatever else he could fit inside. He rushed down the stairs and shoved the blond aside. His heart sink to the bottom of his stomach and he felt like vomiting. He heard his lover's body hit the floor before he slammed the door shut.

Suddenly, a chilly breeze blew past him. Catching him by surprise, Duo heard a sharp breath escape his lips. It was in fact really cold, despite the sun just beginning to setting over the horizon. He clenched his jaw and began to stomp down the street, his sneakers hitting the pavement hard.

"Maxwell! What the hell!"

Duo turned his head and caught sight of none other than Wufei. "Oh hey. What's up?"

"What is up? What is up?! The question is what the hell are you wearing?!" Wufei screeched at the top of lungs, covering his ebony eyes.

"What am I wear-" The braided man's eyes widened. As memory jogged: he stormed out in the middle of a naked dinner after Quatre dumped him. The key word: naked, or nearly so. "Oh, fuck me." He grumbled, tugging on the short white apron. Suddenly, he wished he was not dressed in this, what did he call it, sexy outfit.

The Chinese man abruptly exploded into laughter. "Trouble in paradise?" He let his chuckle die down a bit before motioning Duo to follow him into his house.

Trouble is Wufei had never been on the friendliest terms with him. Duo's mind wondered to situations where the man would throw him in just to embarrass the hell out of him. And, to be honest, this would be the perfect time to humiliate him. For fuck's sake, if Duo was in the reverse position, he would take advantage of the situation. So the question was what was Wufei up to?

There really was not much choice in the matter. He was lucky enough that the neighborhood kids had already gone inside to their houses to notice a virtually naked man prancing down the street. He watched as the younger man quietly opened the door and cocked his head to the side.

_I'll just pop in for a second. Just to slip on some jeans and a t-shirt then leave,_ Duo thought to himself, as he followed the Chinese man into the house.

"Um, there is a restroom down the hall to your left. Second door."

He hung his head, still embarrassed that Wufei had been the one who discovered him. He never really gained respect from the man and there was always tension in their relationship, or lack of. The hallways were the painted deep hues of blue and contrasting whites and golds. There was something calming and so serene about it. He grasped the doorknob and twisted the elegantly carve piece of art to reveal a beautifully designed guest bathroom. "Shit. Even the toilet is beautiful."

Duo shook his head, digging through his duffle bag and pulling out random articles of clothing. Slipping on an old, raggedy pair of black jeans, he let his mind wonder off. When did Wufei come into so much damn money? What deep dark secret did he hide? What was his real intention to lure him down here? Was it to take pictures to show to their coworkers? Was Wufei secretly filming him and posting the stupid video of him on YouTube? Oh, the agony of it all! What was he going to do?!

Knock, knock.

Duo's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He chunked the object in his hand abruptly, hearing it hit the wall and make a _plunk_ into the toilet. "Fuck."

"Maxwell, are you finished in there?" Honestly, the man was like a ninja.

"I, uh, I'm okay!" A pulsating sound echoed around the bathroom and his violet eyes widened. It was his vibrator. "Just gimme a sec, will ya?" He squeaked, fishing the dildo out of the water. It slipped out of his hands onto the floor, making a jerking sound as it finally gave out. Duo snatched the sex object and switched it off, stuffing it back in to the duffle bag.

"What are you doing in there? I got us a couple of drinks then I can drive you out to wherever you need to go…-" The Chinese man's voice faded away, indicating his departure.

"M'kay." He muttered, slipping a snug black tee on. His eyes met empty air when he opened the door. Duo usually picked up on things quite easily. Whether it was a voice or a face, he would never forget it. However, with Wufei, he could never quite grasp the man's personality. As he ran his slim finger against the wall ever so slightly, he dropped his bags near the front. "Hey Wuff. I'm going to head out. Thanks for lending me your bathroom."

"Maxwell," the younger man looked slightly shy as he called Duo's name. There was a tone, somewhere lost in his voice that seemed to care. It made Duo pause at the door. "Have a drink before you leave." It was obvious to anyone with a brain, with Duo's loud mouth and two duffle bags, that he had no place to go.

If he did not know any better, he would have thought Wufei was a bit lonely. He shook his head. That man never showed any weakness and Duo doubt that he would be the first to see it anyway. Shrugging, he said, "Why not? I got time." Who would turn down free drinks?

Duo sashayed over to the couch, making himself comfortable. He watched as the Chinese man returned with a six pack of American beer. He caught the cold can in mid-air, reading the label. "I didn't figure you to be a Budweiser kind of man, Wuffy."

"It's Wufei. AndI didn't figure you to be as screwed up as I thought you were."

"Ouch. That hurts, Wu," He caught sight of the man's slight smile.

"Aww, did I step on your poor itty, bitty ego?" Wufei chuckled.

"You, sir, are just a freaking ray of sunshine, aren't cha?"

The laughter echoed down the hallways as the friendly bantering continued. After a few drinks, Duo noticed the other man began to get this glazed over look in his eyes. That man could not hold his alcohol. They were only on their fourth… sixth... seventh… ninth beer? Duo blinked the tears away from a forgotten joke, leaning in to listen to the next.

"H-hey. I need to call someone…" Duo slurred. He fumbled through his pockets. "Where the hell is my cell phone?"

"I dun know. Lemme help you look!" The younger man exclaimed as he grabbed at his co-worker's jeans. "O-ooh! What is that?"

"Dude, you're freaking wasted. Stop grabbing at my crotch!" Duo giggled.

"I soo am not. Lookie here." Wufei held up the shiny black object.

"Swweet. Thanks, man." Duo squinted his eyes and pushed several buttons. Letting it go on speaker phone, they waited until someone picked up.

"Winner residence."

"Quat, is that you?"

"Duo? It's 3 o'clock in the morning."

"Man, I need you something… hey, what was I sayin' again? Ooh. You have my Little Ponies in your basement. I forgot them today. I think you broke up with me because I play with the Ponies. I can't help it if I like the damn things!" Duo rambled incoherently into cell. It is an unspoken fact that our ex-lovers secretly are dying for us to call them in the wee hours of the morning and leave them a ridiculous voice mail. Everyone knows it.

"Hm. Are you okay, Duo?"

"N-noo, I am not okay! I want my Pretty Little Ponies!" Duo cried into the phone just as Wufei shut it off, muttering something about drunk dialing people. "Rawr. Entertain me. Oh, oh! Tell me a secret! Pretty puh-lease? No, wait, tell me why you're a firefighter if you have this much money!" Duo begged.

"Well, my parents left me a trust fund and I wanted to do something honorable with my life. I… you could say I accidently became a firefighter."

"Whaaat? How can you 'accidently' become a firefighter, 'Fei?"

Wufei blushed and replied shyly, "I don't wanna tell you."

"Aww, c'mon. We'll trade secrets! I'll tell you something I've never told anyone before and you tell me why, m'kay?"

"Hn, sounds reasonable enough. You first."

"Uhm, let me see." Duo paused, placing his finger on his chin. "I like to masturbate-"

"Maxwell, I know you like to masturbate. You do it all the time at the station when you think no one can hear you."

Duo chuckled and pinched the younger man's cheek. "You didn't let me finish. I like to masturbate with a loaded gun."

"A loaded gun? Why to kill yourself afterwards?" The Chinese man asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Because I like danger," Duo said sweetly. "Your turn."

"That was… too much information." Wufei replied, wrinkling his nose and downing his fifth drink.

"That's why it's called a secret. Don't even try to change the subject. Your turn."

"Oh." The man paused again and muttered, "…Ooved me uce."

"What?"

"-Oosaved me unce."

"Huh?"

"You saved me once!"

"Wha- when?! I think I would have remembered saving you!"

"It was a couple years ago. You pulled me out of a burning apartment. I think some kids were playing with some kind of fire crackers."

There was a split second of silence before realization hit Duo.

"Oh. My. God. You were in high school!" He burst out laughing insanely.

"Yes."

"Honestly that made my day!" He managed to say to the embarrassed man between wheezing.

"Shut up." Wufei said pouting. Duo never seen the man out but it was sure damn cute. "Your turn."

"Sure. Do you want to know anything in particular?"

"Why were you breaking some kind of indecent exposure public nudity law today?"

"Oh, I need another beer for this," Duo rolled his eyes and grabbed another drink. "I was like- man, it would be a good idea to have a romantic dinner with my boyfriend. By the way, I am a damn good cook. And I got dressed, or rather undressed, to surprise him but he ends up breaking up with me over some chick's advice."

"Sorry about that. I didn't know."

If Duo did not know better, he would have thought that was he was apologetic. Or maybe he had had one too many drinks. "Nah, it's okay. What about your last relationship?"

"Okay, I just got out of a relationship with my lady friend. I thought she was, so, perfect but then… wait, what did she do again? Oh, she hacked into the government system and declared us married. I mean, what the hell, right?"

"Oh my fucking god that is soo… brilliant!" Duo's violet eyes widened. It was the perfect idea. The plan was already formulating in his mind. Sweet revenge! "Man, I think I love you!"

"Maxwell, I am not gay!"

"I don't care! I love you! C'mere!" He sniggered, grasping air as Wufei stumbled out of reach. Duo blinked. "Say, if I wanted to do something like that, can you show me how?"

"It's not that hard. You come here. I'll show you!" Wufei grinned.

After the first few staggering steps, the two men comfortably took a seat next to the computer. Wufei's swift fingers flew over the keyboard effortlessly and clicked on a hacking system. Rolling his mouse over to an icon, he double clicked and opened a file. "Mr. Duo Maxwell… who is your groom? Anad if you say me, I'm going to slap you."

"I have better taste than that!" He shot back jokingly. "His name is… oh, fuck me."

"I don't want to."

"Shut up, I forgot the bastard's name!"

"Who's husband are you trying to steal?"

"Ohh, in the newspaper!" Duo grabbed yesterday's print and threw it open. Blinking a couple of times, he focused his attention at finding the announcement. The engagement. There it is. In large, bold letters, it crudely publicized the engagement of a Miss Relena Peacecraft and a Mr. Heero Yuy, some nobody like Duo.

"Mr. Heero Yuy. H-e-e-r-o Y-u-y," he spelled out loud to Wufei. "I'm coming to get chu."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, fuck me!" Duo cried as the rays of sunlight slipped through the blinds. He had a strange taste in his mouth and a painfully pounding headache. "What did I do yesterday?" He asked himself, trying to grab the nearest thing to cover his eyes. Unfortunately, there was nothing nearby. The sun shined down on his bare chest. Cracking open his eyes, Duo manage to make out a body in close proximity.

Black hair falling out of a ponytail, framing a slim face. Closed slanted eyes, straight nose, pale lips. Familiar face and the tight and taut body of the short fireman.

"'Fei… 'fei… hey 'fei!" Duo called out to the man. There was no answer. He shuffled closer to the other and managed to get within kicking distance. "FEI!" He snapped his right leg against the sleeping figure's head.

"Ow!" Wufei's quick reflexes caught his leg before he could pull it back. Instantly, Duo was forced face down on his belly and eating carpet.

"What the hell, Wufei?!" He gasped out.

"…Maxwell?" To say the least, he was surprised. He released his leg slowly. "What are you doing he… oh, wait. Yesterday." He paused, recalling some moments of the night before, which was much more than what Duo remembered. Shaking his head, he glanced at the grandfather clock in the hallway. "It's almost time to start our shift. Do you want to shower up and then go?" He asked, not meeting Duo's eyes.

"Only if you promise we can shower together," Duo grinned mischievously. He loved to see the man blush like a little schoolgirl!

"No. The guest bathroom is down to the lef-"

"Shit! I think I'm going to vomit!" Duo yelled as he felt the familiar feeling rise in his the back of his throat. He rushed down the hallway, threw open the door, and grabbed hold of the sink, hurling yesterday's stomach contents out. Regrettably, the sound of his friend's vomiting caused him to gag uncontrollably.

He groaned. There was no other feeling that compared to the unpleasantness of the common hangover. Turning on the hot water on high, he quickly undressed letting the clothes slip off his slender figure. The braided man welcomed the rushing water. It loosened his muscles and massaged him from head to toe.

Feeling much better than he did before, he stepped out. He dried himself off quickly, ignoring Little Duo's excitement. (He had always been excited after relaxing showers.)

"Forgot to get clean clothes," he said to himself. He towel dried then quickly braided his hair. Wrapping the towel around his waist and he peeking out the door, mentally calculating the possibility of grabbing his duffle bag unnoticed. Pretty good. He tiptoed out and, when no one was still in view, he dashed out of the bathroom.

Making a sharp turn to his right, he grabbed the duffle bag from the ground and spun around to face the familiar features of his recent ex-boyfriend at the front door. And he dropped everything.


End file.
